


64/65

by blackfilm



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Gen, бытовой расизм, все плохо, гомофобия, матчасть проебана, психоанализ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: В зимнем Нью-Йорке Пол Томпсон разыскивает одного человека.





	

_Драма есть процесс единого действия. Каждый может_  
_попасть в драматическое положение; но героем драмы может быть_  
_только человек, способный к такому цельному и, поскольку ему приходится_  
_упорствовать в своем стремлении, страстному действию (...)_  
_Сталкиваясь с противоборством других действующих лиц,_  
_это стремление главного действующего лица растет, крепнет_  
_и обычно принимает характер истинной страсти._

Теория драмы

  
  
  
Говорят, он появляется на улицах только ночью. Говорят, что закат прежде должен догореть и погаснуть, фонари — засветиться дрожащим светом,

и только лишь тогда 

только тогда

его тень ляжет на заплеванный тротуар.

Никто не знает, как он выглядит, но опознают его по лицу. По маске, ужасной настолько, что никто не берется ее описать, — и взрослые мужчины бледнеют, стоит лишь упомянуть его имя. Гангстеры боязливо перешептываются, передавая друг другу новости об очередном подонке-сутенере с перебитыми коленями. Человеческий сброд, населяющий дно этого города, трясется от страха за свои жалкие жизни, наполненные мерзостью. Судный день пришел, говорят они своему соседу, дыша на него алкогольными парами. Ангел мщения спустился с небес прямо в водоворот грязи и отбросов, по какой-то ошибке именуемый улицами Нью-Йорка. О страна свободных и родина храбрецов, чем только ты заслужила подобное?

Они безвольно роняют рюмки, и те катятся по барной стойке. Они выходят наружу, в ночь, и впервые за свою жизнь смотрят в черное небо, словно надеясь заметить его и уберечься. Они еще не знают, что никто не убережется от гнева Господня.

Говорят, это он не оставил живого места на Аральди-младшем, разделал под орех, врачи так и не смогли спасти его глаз. Ангел с молотком и разбитой бутылкой с кроваво-острыми краями. Его кулаки вышибут из тебя дух. Его ноги раздавят твои яйца как переспелые сливы. И он будет смотреть, как ты корчишься от боли, и не проронит ни слова.

Говорят, что его невозможно встретить, если искать. Но он сам может найти тебя.

Про него говорят многое, и половина из этого точно бредни завсегдатаев дешевых баров. Говорят, например, что его невозможно убить, что его не берут ни нож, ни пуля, а под всей этой грудой одежды — призрак, а не человек. Будто из самой ночи вырезанная фигура, безлицая тьма, жадная до крови. И если сорвать с него маску, можно сойти с ума, потому что ты встретишь только пустоту. Звенящую черноту.

Захватывающая мысль, правда?

***

— Любопытно. Но что вы ждете от этой встречи, Пол? Давайте пофантазируем, что вы действительно встретили этого человека. Что бы вы ему сказали?

— Что? — пациент будто очнулся от сна и смотрит на доктора непонимающе. У него большие и прозрачные голубые глаза с красноватыми веками, как от долгого недосыпа.

— Встретя Роршаха, что бы вы ему хотели сказать?

— Сказать? Я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать. Ха.

— Чего же вы хотите? — доктор поднимает глаза от блокнота и смотрит на Пола.

— Чтобы он покарал меня, разумеется.

Доктор щурится и задумывается, как будто мысленно примеряя слово.

— Покарал за что?

— За то, что я сделал с теми детьми, за что еще? Будто вы не понимаете, о чем речь, — он вскакивает и нервно ходит по комнате. Потом садится обратно на кушетку. Доктор, не вмешиваясь, наблюдает за его перемещениями.

— Значит, вы помните...

— О-о-о господи, — Пол яростно вцепляется в свою шевелюру обеими руками, как будто хочет выдрать клок. Доктор Льюис пролистывает пару страниц назад, сверяясь с записями:

— Пол, мы могли бы поговорить о...

— Нет.

— Если вы можете...

— Хватит! — он зажимает уши.

Доктор умолкает и ждет. Постепенно скрюченная фигура перед ним распрямляется и возвращается в свое обычное состояние.

— Простите, мне не следовало настаивать. Но… Вам не кажется, что вы уже получили свое наказание, Пол? Ведь даже общество считает, что вы расплатились сполна.

Пол невесело смеется.

— В этом ваша беда, Стивен. Вы живете в мире рациональности. Как будто все можно объяснить в вашей образованной голове...

Он смотрит на доктора с некоторой симпатией и сожалением.

— Я пытался найти другие способы, док. Я правда пытался. Вещи, которые я практиковал… Вам бы стало худо от одного описания.

Он отводит взгляд и продолжает:

— Занюханные гей-бары на окраине города, те, которые прячутся от ненужных глаз — знаете такие? Заведения для людей с определенными потребностями, ха-ха. Ну, мои потребности они удовлетворяли лишь отчасти. Я пробовал все, что они предлагали; затем — все, что мог придумать. Вы бы не поверили, на что способна человеческая фантазия... И никто из них, затянутых в кожу педиков, байкеров-садистов, трясущихся от страха клерков не узнал меня.

— Вы бы хотели, чтобы вас узнали?

Пол не отвечает. Стивен крутит в пальцах карандаш как указательную палочку.

— Может быть, вы заменяли этими показными унижениями настоящее наказание в том случае, если бы они узнали вас?

— А вот это было неплохо. Не зря они вам платят, да?

Но его бледные руки судорожно сжимают одна другую, вопреки небрежному тону. Стивен подается вперед:

— Вопрос: вы бы охарактеризовали себя как гомосексуалиста?

— Нет. Может быть. Я не знаю.

Он пожимает плечами. Доктор ждет. На карниз за окном прилетает голубь и слышно, как он царапает коготками жестяной скат, ходя туда-сюда.

— На самом деле я презираю гомиков, — говорит Пол после долгой паузы. Он смотрит на доктора с вызовом. — Они настоящие животные. Следуют любым своим самым низменным желаниям.

— В отличие от вас.

— Ха-ха, нет. Я же говорю: мои желания другие. Но по сути я такой же ублюдок.

— До того вы сказали «потребности». Не «желания».

— В чем разница-то? — он смотрит в сторону, скучающе.

«Разница принципиальна», — думает Стивен, но вслух не говорит. Вместо этого он избирает другую тактику:

— Я хочу сказать, что, возможно, на том этапе вы испытывали ваши желания как необходимые потребности, но теперь, когда вы научились лучше управлять этими желаниями, контролировать их…

— Кто сказал, что я их контролирую? — перебивает Пол.

Стивен чуть улыбается.

— Ну… над этим мы работаем, правда? И добились большого прогресса.

Он что-то прикидывает в голове и меняет тему:

— А ваша тень, ваш "Роршах" — у него есть желания? 

Пол качает головой.

— Он просто истребляет грязь. Это его единственное желание.

— Никаких сексуальных желаний?

— В нем просто этого нет. Роршах вне сексуального. Понимаете, он как идеальная машина, превосходный механизм.

Теперь Пол совсем оживает и доверительно смотрит в глаза доктору:

— Он хочет смыть всю эту грязь, кровью.

***

Старый спортзал пахнет потом и пылью, и тальком, и резиной. Глухие шлепки по боксерским грушам разносятся в нем эхом.

В полутемном углу сидят двое и ведут неспешную беседу. Если прислушаться, то можно понять, что они обсуждают бойцов. Один из них — владелец зала, другой — его друг, подыскивающий участников для какого-то боя. Владелец неряшлив и старше, друг моложе и одет как франт, в дорогой костюм.

— Как насчет этого?

Франт поворачивается и оглядывает огненно-рыжего, который угрюмо прижимает холодное полотенце к рассеченной брови.

— Слишком уродливый.

— Вот так новости! Тебе боксер нужен или фотомодель? Зато выносливый как черт и будет стоять до последнего, пока дышать еще может.

— Люди не болеют за уродов, Макган. Мне нужен кто-то более... американский. Кто-то, на кого пожелают ставить деньги.

— Джон Пейн, может быть? — владелец сползает на стуле, расставляет ноги пошире и для пущей убедительности хватает себя за промежность. На лице у него написано глумливое веселье.

Второй вяло машет на него рукой и снова смотрит в зал.

— Что скажешь про него? — показывает на прыгающего через скакалку молодого человека.

— Похож на мешок с говном на короткой дистанции, и примерно так же подвижен. Серьезно, Макс: ты хочешь кого-то, кто может выстоять против ниггера больше шести раундов — варианта лучше Гарри тебе не найти, — на лице Макса, тем не менее, написано сомнение, и хозяин пожимает плечами. Макс снова поворачивается в сторону рыжего.

— Это так его зовут? Гарри?

— Я не ебу, как его зовут. Когда он единственный раз соизволил вступить с нами в беседу, речь шла об уважаемом господине Трумэне, поэтому и Гарри. Ты понимаешь, наш паренек — сложная личность.

— Херня какая-то, — говорит Макс, но его взгляд уже прикован к Гарри-уродцу. Тот поднимается со скамьи чтобы идти в раздевалку, и оказывается в придачу коротышкой. — Он до легкого веса дотянет вообще?

— Вот уж не думал, что тебя волнуют правила ВБА. Ходят слухи, что последнего твоего протеже вынесли с ринга вперед ногами.

— Больше слушай этих пустословов, он и недели в больнице не провел. А твой парень с виду смахивает на ирландца. Может, я все-таки попытаю счастья.

— Такой же ирландец, как я — Джейн Мэнсфилд, — бормочет себе под нос Макган, но Макса уже нет поблизости.

Он следует прямиком за Гарри, тот не оборачивается. Макс ускоряет шаг и окликает его:

— Эй!

Но тот будто не слышит. 

— Меня зовут Максимилиан Штайн, — начинает он представляться, нагнав его, и чтобы не дать Гарри уйти в раздевалку, дружески прихватывает за край майки. Точнее, пытается. 

Он не успевает понять, что произошло — в один момент он стоит на ногах, в следующий ударяется задницей об пол. Один движением рыжий гоблин умудрился оттолкнуть его и опрокинуть. Обманчиво легкий, но жилистый что твой конь. Вот сукин сын! Гнев начинает закипать в нем; он не потерпит ни публичного унижения, ни перепачканных брюк. Нет-нет, этот ирландский выблядок сейчас будет молить о прощении. Он не спеша поднимается в тишине, ощущая на себе людские взгляды, и тянется за пазуху, но тут замечает бледный вид Гарри. У него глаза человека, увидевшего смерть, а ведь Макс еще ничего не сделал. И Макс останавливается, зачарованный этой бледной пустотой ужаса. Потом, словно ожив, глаза Гарри начинают перебегать туда-сюда по смотрящим на него посетителям и служебному персоналу. 

— Не следует вам меня трогать.

Его голос звучит так же чужеродно, как выглядит вся его напряженная фигура, застывшая в неприветливой атмосфере их внимания. Голос скрипучий, как рассохшаяся дверь, и полный какой-то вековой, стариковской усталости.

Толпа безмолвствует. Сзади прорезается одинокий голос Макгана:

— Пресвятые небеса, Гарри. Что ты наделал?

***

Пол смотрит в видоискатель и хмурится. Что-то его не устраивает. Он отпускает кнопку замера экспозиции и опускает камеру. Продавец хот-догов косится на него: не каждый день увидишь человека, кружащего вокруг решетки на люке.

Решетка понравилась ему своей черно-белой простотой — белый снег на перемычках, чернота между ними. Есть нечто изящное в ее строгой геометрии, но в искусственном глазу камеры она теряет объем, становится плоской. Он решает, что все дело в освещении. Придется подождать более удачного момента.

— Все в порядке? — все-таки не выдерживает продавец. Он кивает на люк.

Пол поднимается, показывает ему сложенные кольцом пальцы и идет по дорожке в парк, как и собирался. Огибает скованное льдом озеро, слившееся общей белизной с пейзажем. Поднимается на холм, на склоне которого устроили катания на санках. Он идет дальше, глубже в парк, где людей должно быть меньше.

Сфотографировав голые кроны деревьев, он стоит, задумавшись, когда чувствует, как что-то влажное тычется в тыльную сторону руки. Пол отдергивает руку и видит рядом с собой собаку, виляющую хвостом. Молодой пойнтер всячески пытается показать ему свое расположение.

— Кловер, поди сюда. Ну!

Девочка лет двенадцати появляется вслед за собакой. Кловер так же радостно спешит к ней, и она пристегивает поводок к его ошейнику.

— Он уже пятый раз убегает, — говорит она Полу и с любопытством смотрит на его фотоаппарат. — Глупая собака.

Кловер машет хвостом и приваливается к ней с самым счастливым видом. Внезапно он настораживается, вслушивается во что-то и одним прыжком срывается в кусты, вместе с поводком. 

— Господи, — девочка закатывает глаза. — Почему ему не надоедает?

Она поправляет съехавшую набок шапку с длинными ушами и говорит, почти без пауз:

— А вы кто, журналист? Мой брат тоже журналист. Он говорит, что давно пора вывезти всех политиканов на чистую воду. Но я не думаю, что станет лучше, если их вывезти…

Она смотрит на него с надеждой.

— Точно не станет, — говорит Пол. — Вывезем одних — новые появятся.

Он убирает фотоаппарат в сумку и закидывает сумку на плечо.

— Скажи своему брату, что идеалисты всегда погибают первыми, — советует он девочке и уходит к темнеющему в низине руслу реки, оставляя ее далеко позади.

***

Воскресенье. Уолтер Ковач просыпается от ритмичного стука кровати этажом выше и больше уже не может заснуть. 

Он лежит глядя в потолок какое-то время. Затем встает, аккуратно заправляет постель и идет в ванную, где, справив нужду, кое-как бреется тупой бритвой. Во время бритья он рассматривает в зеркале рассеченную бровь. Сегодня она выглядит вполне нормально, малость припухла, но это пройдет. Порезы и ссадины заживают на нем быстро; раны, нанесенные гордости, саднят куда дольше. Он поневоле вспоминает вчерашний позор, и рука с бритвой застывает у мыльной щеки. В тот спортзал ему больше нет хода. Не то чтобы он собирался скучать по тем людям, конечно. Но впредь он будет осторожнее.

Возвращается в маленькую комнатку — у соседей продолжение с новыми силами. Теперь к участившемуся стуку прибавляются крики, как будто женщину режут. Но ее, вероятно, все-таки не режут. 

— Отвратительно, — говорит Уолтер в пустое пространство комнаты. Он думает, не сходить ли наверх, но опасается встречи с домовладельцем. Он и так задолжал последний платеж, когда здорово потратился на лечение. Поэтому он открывает окно, — в комнату сразу врывается холод, — натягивает куртку и выбирается наружу, спускаясь по пожарной лестнице.

Из кармана он достает свернутую кепку, какие обычно носят рабочие. Отличный день для прогулки.

Он слоняется по улицам уже довольно долго, когда внезапно слышит за спиной резкое «Ах!» и оборачивается на звук. Какой-то растяпа в пальто спешил на автобус, но поскользнулся на подтаявшем снегу и выронил из рук потрепанный, пухлый саквояж. От удара открылся замок, и из саквояжа вывалилась уйма распечаток. Уолтер колеблется, но потом все-таки принимается подбирать листки из грязи. Растяпа что-то причитает рядом, Уолтер машинально пробегает взглядом листки, и вдруг он видит на одной бумаге заголовок, который парализует его: ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ ДЕПАРТАМЕНТ, НЬЮ-ЙОРК. Он переводит взгляд на следующие листы — это вообще копии тюремных документов. Догадка шокирует его, он с подозрением оглядывается на своего соседа. Но мужчина по виду не тянет на копа; сложно сказать, почему нет, но чутье обычно не подводит Уолтера.

— Спасибо, это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — у него располагающая к себе улыбка. Мистер Растяпа забирает у Уолтера бумаги, складывает с собранными им самим и пытается засунуть обратно, левой рукой придерживая незастегивающуюся сумку.

— Людям следует помогать друг другу, — бормочет Уолтер, неожиданно даже для себя. Мужчина поднимает голову и смотрит на него с интересом: — Да, пожалуй.

Уолтер тут же конфузится и старается уйти понезаметней. Растяпа кричит ему в спину «Спасибо еще раз!», и он ускоряет шаг. Кажется, там были и другие зрители. Что, если он привлек к себе ненужное внимание? Теперь, одумавшись, он досадует на себя. Минутная глупость может стоить ему свободы, одна ошибка способна развалить тщательно выстроенную поддельную жизнь. Он не может позволить себе расслабиться, и он не будет расслабляться — никогда.

По дороге домой на него налетает толпа детей, они поют какую-то песенку и размахивают разноцветными конфетами, и неожиданно он понимает, что скоро уже сочельник.

***

Из записей доктора Стивена М. Льюиса,  
23 декабря 1964 года

_…П. продолжает рассказывать о Роршахе на каждом сеансе, и его рассказы становятся все более фантастическими. Должен сказать, что он весьма убедителен в своем упорстве. Также нельзя не признать, что он не лишен литературного таланта. Порой в его описаниях мне слышатся реминисценции поэзии Гинзберга — но знает ли сам П. об этом? Все это кажется мне скорее затянувшейся игрой, попыткой скрыться от реального контакта, нежели чем-то, что может быть полезно в нашей дальнейшей работе…_

— Но в официальном представлении Роршах — такая же городская легенда, как аллигаторы в канализации...

— Он СУЩЕСТВУЕТ! — Пол вскакивает и размахивает руками в возбуждении. — Выйдите НА УЛИЦУ, черт возьми! Хоть раз оторвите зад от кресла и поглядите на реальность, а не отгораживайтесь от нее!

Подрагивающей рукой он убирает со лба волосы. Вид у него самый несчастный. Практически загнанный, думает Стивен.

Он покачивает головой, кивая:

— По-вашему, я бы мог его увидеть? Роршаха.

— Если повезет, то не увидите, — усмешка кривит его тонкие губы.

Стивен машинально водит пальцем по грязным разводам на тюремной характеристике Пола.

— Послушайте, Пол, я хочу, чтобы мы договорились относительно одной вещи. Вот о чем: в течение терапии — это очень важно — в течение всех наших встреч вы будете воздерживаться от поисков Роршаха. Вы можете мне это обещать?

— Вы продолжаете называть меня Пол, а ведь это даже не мое имя.

— Я не...

— Пол, Пол, ПОЛ! Я сыт по горло! Я просто хочу быть собой, мать вашу. Почему они отняли даже мое имя?

Теперь его черты искажаются настоящим страданием. Повисает тягостная пауза.

— Они что, смеются надо мной? Это шутка такая? — добавляет он, уже тише.

Стивен молчит. Они оба молчат какое-то время, с улицы доносится еле слышный городской шум. Пол устало опускается на край кушетки и наклоняется вперед, его руки безвольно повисают, как у мертвеца.

— Моя жизнь — шутка?

***

Доктор Малколм Лонг владеет вполне респектабельным офисом в здании на Ист-сайде. Ковры в коридорах, швейцар у дверей, — не то что скромный кабинет Льюиса в госпитале Бронкс-Лебанон. И, должно быть, это удовольствие дорого ему обходится. Иногда Льюис думает, не пытается ли Лонг так компенсировать свою неуверенность из-за цвета кожи. Профессиональных психиатров, которые были бы неграми, в Нью-Йорке можно по пальцам пересчитать. Наверное, трудно быть одним из немногих.

Часы на стене отстукивают секунды. Льюис скрещивает пальцы и продолжает:

— Роршах, конечно, проекция садистического супер-эго. История, которую он где-то услышал и развил в своем живом воображении. Очень сложная, в чем-то даже поэтическая история — но, тем не менее, это фантазия.

— Не слишком ли объемная работа для простого невротика? — подает голос Лонг из глубины своего кресла.

— Я думаю, что его мазохистские желания в достаточной степени эго-дистонны. Плюс общеизвестная репутация некоторых масок, сами понимаете, — Лонг кивает. — Но меня не покидает беспокойство. Первый раз я действительно беспокоюсь — никогда раньше я не терял пациента. 

— И что вы чувствуете, Стивен?

Льюис почти не задумывается:

— Беспомощность.

— Как в случае с вашей женой?

Тут он усмехается, через силу: 

— Развод не тянет на саморазрушительное поведение. 

— Но порой именно так и ощущается, — говорит Лонг и смотрит на Стивена тепло и внимательно.

Глаза доктора Льюиса невольно возвращаются к часам. Он ждет, когда кончится его раунд.

***

В полутьме комнаты свет от уличных фонарей окрашивает его обнаженное тело желтизной. Шорох ткани, штанины, затем рукава, — он одевается в черное трико и растворяется во тьме. Если это то, что костюмированные герои чувствуют каждый раз, то Пол, кажется, начинает понимать их лучше. Привлекательность всего этого маскарада знакома ему еще по клубам, и пробуждает старые ощущения. Изогнувшись, он запускает руку в пах и поправляет пенис, пытаясь найти комфортное положение. Да, все они одинаковые, — кроме Роршаха, конечно. Роршах не осквернил бы себя подобными мыслями, он выжег бы их каленым железом.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на свою кровать с подозрением. Обычно _те_ приходят по ночам, все трое. Обычно он открывает глаза — и вот они, как живые. Стоят и смотрят на него, ничего не говорят, не отвечают, когда он заговаривает с ними. Но сегодня они не придут. Он почему-то знает, что сегодня — особенная ночь.

Он шлепает босыми ногами в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Черная бархатная полумаска скрывает его лицо, трико обтягивает длинную сутулую фигуру. Ванная комната залита красным светом, который он обычно использует для печати фотографий, и в этом странном, чуждом свете костюм больше не выглядит смешным. Он выглядит…подходящим. Идеально подходящим.

— Простите, док, — шепчет он отражению, — но вы не знаете, каково это.

Человек в отражении похож на него, но мог бы сделать то, что Пол сделать не решается. Пол возлагает на него большие надежды. Он поворачивается и смотрит на стену, где прикреплена выцветшая газетная статья. Броский заголовок гласит: "Бойня в средней школе Мидлтауна: трое погибших".

***

Уолтер заходит в церковь, чтобы погреться, но остается на всю рождественскую службу. Его губы беззвучно шевелятся, будто бы повторяя слова за священником, но никто не знает, о чем он молится.

***

Настоящая зима накрывает город вместе с густой метелью, снегопадом настолько могучим, что часть пригородов остается без электричества и телефонной связи. Пол не нуждается ни в том, ни в другом.

Он идет по обезлюдевшим улицам, впервые не ощущая своей обособленности от других, впервые совершенно свободный. Белизна умиротворяет его: ни искушений, ни грязи. Нет никаких мыслей в белизне, его разум пуст.

Когда он понимает, куда его принесли ноги, то с внутренним содроганием оглядывается по сторонам. Но никого нет. Он один, и может делать что хочет. Ночь принадлежит ему. Пол на пробу качается на качелях, предварительно стряхнув с них рукавицей снег. Потом встает и трогает небольшую карусель с игрушечными ракетами, обходит вокруг горку. Вся площадка ровно-ровно заметена поземкой, и в чистом снегу он оставляет отчетливые следы, как первый человек на Южном полюсе.

Он оборачивается перед тем, как уйти, и смутно видит сквозь снежную пелену более темную цепочку своих следов. И они уже начинают припорашиваться метелью и исчезать, как будто его никогда и не было.

***

Стив почти сразу жалеет, что пришел сюда, но у него не было особого выбора: невыносима даже мысль о том, что придется возвращаться в пустую квартиру и снова оставаться наедине со своими тяжелыми мыслями. Он не может быть в эту ночь один, — нет, только не в Новый год. Поэтому он пытается раствориться в мешанине посетителей кофешопа, стать одним из многих в бесконечной карусели возбужденных, веселых лиц, не вслушиваясь в их речи, не обращая внимания на тычки и наступания на ноги («О, простите, ради бога!»), — просто отдаться течению и ждать, куда оно его вынесет. В его руке уже третий загадочный желтый коктейль, название которого он не запомнил, и он намерен напиться в хлам еще до того, как стукнет полночь. Цель близка. Его слегка подташнивает от приторной сладости, радио в углу играет отвязный джаз, какая-то девушка рядом заливисто смеется.

— Это не ваше?

Стив оборачивается и видит молодую женщину, блондинку с высоким начесом, показывающую ему на шляпу на полу. Он качает головой и снова поворачивается к стойке.

— Как вас зовут?

Это снова она, перекрикивает толпу. Вертит шляпу в руках и улыбается. Он делает вид, что не услышал, показывает на свои уши и в знак извинения пожимает плечами. Кто-то задевает его, протискиваясь мимо. Коктейль проливается на брюки. «Не могу поверить, что Джонсон действительно притащил синего великана в Сенат», — орет кто-то с одной стороны. «И я ей говорю: если ты хочешь развлечений, милочка, научись сначала…», — раздается с другой. За столиками взрывают хлопушку — ко всеобщей радости. 

— Так как вас зовут? — она встала еще ближе. В чертах ее лица есть мягкость, которой всегда ему недоставало. И какая славная улыбка, с ямочками. «Кровь была повсюду, как будто там…» — долетает очередной обрывок фразы. 

— Роршах, — говорит Стив. Имя обдирает горло, как после долгого молчания.

Она округляет глаза, но это только игра.

— Тот самый Роршах? Убийца?

Последнее слово она произносит, понизив голос и касаясь его рукава.

— Роршаха не существует, — говорит он ей. Она явно не видит связи, и он поясняет: — Есть только ненависть. Одиночество. Боль.

«Есть только мы», — мысленно заканчивает он.

От людского гула звенит в ушах. Слишком много людей в одном месте. В тесноте, в скученности, в этом нелепом городе.

И он устал от всех их чувств и эмоций, от горестей и от радостей, он устал от их жизней. Во всем их бесконечном разнообразии. Во всей удивительной схожести. Как будто нет жизней, но есть одна целая жизнь, безжалостное переплетение миллионов нитей, служащих одному Богу известной цели. 

Ему надоело расплетать их во тьме, наугад, все ночи напролет, ибо стоит забрезжить мутному серому утру — и на коленях у него оказывается новый клубок. Он чувствует свою ограниченность. Свое бессилие. И он совсем не титан, чтобы справиться с весом мира, который незаметно лег на его плечи — когда-то, где-то, помимо его воли. Он не герой, и никогда им на самом деле не был. Может быть, она это знала. Может быть, она знала его лучше, чем он сам.

Хвост бумажной гирлянды отрывается и падает в шампанское на столиках, вызывая аханья и смех. Стив оборачивается и следит за суетой. Его новая знакомая пристально изучает его, а затем наклоняется к его уху: 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, но мы могли бы обсудить проблему одиночества, если хочешь. Наедине. 

Она отстраняется и смотрит на него с улыбкой. Ни тени сомнения на ее лице. Она совсем не похожа на его жену, и, возможно, именно поэтому он идет за ней, когда она берет его за руку. Он следует за ней, как за путеводной звездой в колышущемся человеческом море, а где-то на заднем плане посетители бара в серпантине и бумажных коронах дружно отсчитывают секунды до Нового года по часам на стене, им вторят ведущие по радио, звенят высокие бокалы. Время делает свой ход.

***

_двенадцатью милями южнее_

Не так сложно найти кого-то, если знать, где именно искать. И Пол знает, что рано или поздно… да, рано или поздно. Это его судьба, и это его решение — искать судьбу вопреки трепыхающемуся скользкой рыбиной сердцу. Никто не отнимет у него его судьбу.

Его удивляет, какое это непримечательное здание. Безликая недостроенная многоэтажка. Он рассчитывал на что-то более впечатляющее для их финального противостояния. Что-то более драматическое.

— Это ты.

Роршах поворачивается.

— Боже, ты действительно прекрасен. Точно как ангел. Такой… чистый.

Роршах склоняет голову набок, как внимательный пес. Пол знает, что нельзя терять ни минуты. Он неловко опускается на колени, прямо на ледяной пол:

— Накажи меня, — слова вырываются хрипло и как-то глупо. Дома перед зеркалом все звучало куда убедительнее. Он тянется к Роршаху рукой в умоляющем жесте. — Прошу тебя!

Роршах плавно отступает на шаг, но не уходит. И Пол торопливо продолжает:

— Я совершил кое-что ужасное, непоправимое. Я… расскажу мою исповедь. Я расскажу все. Только тебе, потому что ты последний без греха в этом городе.

Пятна на маске приходят в движение. Нити жизней вновь натянуты в стылом сумраке.


End file.
